


Wine

by lionsandcrowns



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Captive Prince Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsandcrowns/pseuds/lionsandcrowns
Summary: Nikandros and Makedon drinking and talking. What are they talking about? Probably the latest thing their kings did. I can imagine them both being done with Damen and Laurent :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violentincest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/gifts).




End file.
